betadndfandomcom-20200213-history
Xenia Athencross
Xenia Athencross, an underwhelming halfling , that is making her ranks up in the world of Semper Aetas . She has made a few friends in her travels , including a dwarf named McGregor . They stay in a pair for now and continue on to safety, after hearing of the chaos the world is starting to smolder in. Background Xenia has a father, a missing mother, a brother, and two sisters. She spent her youth working at her fathers pub, the corrupt duke , as a waitress in town. She also doubled as a bouncer when things got out of hand, escorting rowdy men out. By physical force when necessary. She left working there after her fathers passing. That's when she became an entourage for traveling caravans. Xenia owned a gelatinous cube when she was seven. It however was eaten by the family cat. And whenever she sees one, she wants to keep it as a pet and has a sad aura around her. Appearance Xenia is a taller, few inches shorter than McGregor, halfling with long red hair. (3' 7") She wears clothing that she steals from others, usually from stranger's in the pubs. She keeps a locket with her at all times, that has an air symbol on it, though she does not know the symbol stands for air yet. Later when training with McGregor she is seen with a purple haori and a long blue skirt with the front cut out. she wears leather training gloves and her hair down with an orange hued tunic on underneath. During the Inverno (Winter) it is most hottest in the realm she usually lives in, her red hair gets blonde highlights that annoy McGregor. Personality Xenia, much like Mcgregor enjoys her coffee black. She becomes defensive easily, especially when she feels humiliated. When she gets sad she doesn't make eye contact with anyone. When she gets mad her face turns bright red, and she grabs her clothing in her fists. Aiding Traevus Arc The Box Riding along in a caravan a small humanoid figure sits. Xenia sits talking to the traveler. A dwarf named Traevus. A job is a job she though, and hers was an escort. She knew very little, but she's been using stick to fend on drunken bar wanderers, so having a sword reassures her she'll be fine. As the caravan moves it starts shaking. A wheel seems to bust off and arrows fly in. Traevus is struck with one and quickly Xenia rushes him to the floorboards under cover. She jumps out of the moving conduit and bolts towards the assailants. Small, imp like figures wielding bows take aim. The goblinoids fire is terribly off aim as fears sets upon them. The halfling closes the distance and draws the sword. One a bit too big for her size. It tears through the flesh of the goblins. The true fear now shows on all of their faces. A dozen goblins that attacked are now fleeing off. Something catches Xenias eye. A black horseback rider is leaving from Traevus' location with a box. The rider then sets off the same direction as the goblins. Goblins Den Going back to Traevus she sees he has a wrap on his new wound. Traevus replies that the box is of utmost importants and asks her if she could retrieve it. After seeing the despair in his eyes she agrees, for a price. On that note she makes her way stealthily towards a the offset, seeing a cave with a small humanoid. Thinking it to be a goblin she closes in on it, sword drawn. She jumps through the air and slashes, only to be dodges, then struck in the back, knocking her unconcious. When she comes to, she sees her sword bearing at her and a Dwarf on the other end. "What's going on, I demand an answer!" to which the dwarf says the same. Xenia scoffs that she's merely doing a job for a dwarf named Traevus. McGregor gives her a quizical look expression. "I'm doing the same." A wave of confusion washes Xenia, but McGregor reassures her it's nothing to ponder. He then offers her a hand, and gives her sword back. We can work together until our job is accomplished the dwarf exclaimes, to which Xenia humbly agrees.Media:Example.ogg